


Roll For Initiative

by WeirdNathan



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All Might/Consequences, Angst, Bullying, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Just at the start, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku-centric, My Hero Academia: Vigilantes References, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH, Smart Midoriya Izuku, Suicidal Midoriya Izuku, Suicidal Thoughts, Tieflings, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Weapons, but he has some dnd powers, but you dont need to know a lot about dnd to read, dnd references, its not my first language, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdNathan/pseuds/WeirdNathan
Summary: Midoriya Izuku took Kacchans advice - but dying doesn't seem to be very easy when your soulmate is a tiefling.Or;Brocolli kid makes a contract with a half-demon. Fighting ensues.[This is a test fic- if people like it, I'll continue the story]
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Consequences - Relationship, Midoriya Izuku & Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Roll For Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> Ralilius is my DnD OC. He's a feral variant tiefling. He likes playing Warlock Patron- kind of.

Izuku was used to having bad days. Between being bullied by his childhood friend, school, and the world in general, which seemed to be against him thanks to an extra bone, good days were rare. That day, however, he put most other bad days on the run. The boy let out a wet laugh, rubbing his face. The tears had been running for a while, and he wasn't sure if he could stop them. The green-haired boy had always been a crybaby, but this was one of the few days that the shame of crying was not accompanied by the act. He had a right to cry. 

His childhood friend had told him to take a swan dive off the roof. 

His hero had said that he couldn't be a hero because he was quirkless. 

He had been scolded by several heroes for getting into a villain's fight trying to save his childhood friend. 

He had almost died for that villain, too, though that was the lesser evil of that day.

Izuku laughed again, choking on tears. His breath was holding in his throat and he did not know what to do-who knew! Almost dying had been the best thing to happen to him that day! Perhaps Kacchan was right! If almost dying was so good, maybe jumping off the roof was a good idea. 

And that was how Izuku found himself on the roof of the school. The sky was streaked with orange, pink, and dark blue, darkening by the minute. It wasn't yet late enough for his mother to worry about him, Izuku used to stay out until later when there was a fight with a villain after all. He was safe. The boy removed his backpack from his back, pulled out his burnt notebook, and opened it on a clean page. The notebook was burned and a little wet from the abuse Kacchan had put it through. Izuku then took a pencil and started writing. Initially, he hesitated, writing down what Kacchan had done could end the boy's life - completely preventing him from being a hero, and despite all the pain Kacchan had caused Izuku, he didn't want to destroy the blonde's dream. 

All Might had said that Izuku couldn't be a hero, it didn't mean that Izuku wanted to be a villain.

Instead, Izuku started writing.

> I apologize to you, who found this letter. I made my decision after thinking about it a lot. It’s okay, I’m not sad. It was meant to be, after all. I’m too useless for living.
> 
> Maybe in the next life, I can make my dream come true. Being a hero without a quirk is not a good idea - is it, All Might? Thank you for trying to protect me from this. It's just a shame that no one can protect me from myself. 
> 
> This is not goodbye. Maybe a ‘till later?  
> 

The boy thought about adding something - an apology to his mother or something - but he felt that if he wrote more if he wrote to her... Izuku would lose his nerve about what he was about to do. Izuku took a deep breath and put away his pencil, throwing it in his backpack. He took off his shoes, placing them on the notebook, arranged to hold the notebook open in his suicide letter. With that, the teenager got up and walked to the edge of the roof. There was a metal fence around the roof to prevent accidents, but it was not particularly high or difficult to climb. The teenager put his foot between the bars and pulled himself up, making his way slowly to the top of the fence.

With each step, a new thought came to mind. Scenes from his short, if painful, life passing in front of his eyes. His reasons, frustrations, pains, and tears, all at the same time, giving him strength for what he needed to do. Izuku finally reached the top of the fence and looked down. 

The roof was high. Five floors above the floor. _'I'm going to have to do this on my back... To make sure I hit my head...'_ Izuku thought absently. Hitting his head was essential for his death to be quick. Despite suicidal thoughts, the teenager did not want to suffer from a painful death. Determined he sat on the railing, his back to the fall, and closed his eyes. 

That way, it was like falling into your bed. It was easy to pretend that everything was going to be okay, he just released the body and dropped back. The air passed through him as if in slow motion. Izuku opened his eyes, to see the sky, which was beginning to darken and let the stars appear one last time - the last image he would have before death - except that this is not what he saw. 

The cry registered in the green-haired boy's ears before he could understand what he was seeing. Someone was falling - much faster than him - towards Izuku. A person with limestone skin and reddish hair collided with Izuku, forcing the air out of the boy's lungs, hard. Soon after, Izuku's body hit the floor, pain exploded through the teenager's body, and his vision darkened. 

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

When Izuku opened his eyes again, he was lying in the middle of nowhere. Literally. He sat up, looking around. All he could see was white. There was nothing, not even his own shadow. It was as if Izuku was not real, which was a scary thought in itself. The only thing around was... The boy looked at the body lying next to him. He quickly recognized the person falling from the sky. Now that Izuku had time to analyze, he looked like a smaller boy than Izuku. His skin was a little darker than his — a limestone tone — and his hair was a red pulled to purple, like crushed garnets. The boy appeared to have several scars, the most obvious being two on his face, one under his right eye and the other on his left cheek, but Izuku could also see several creeping up his chest and neck. He was wearing a black coat over a brown shirt. He also had brown boots and faded green pants, from which a tail - which looked like a lizard's - red seemed to come out (Maybe it was the boy's quirk, Izuku thought absently). But none of that was what caught Izuku's attention.

What caught Izuku's attention was the blood. 

There was a lot of blood coming out of the red head's stomach. The blood on the shirt was both old and new, sticking the fabric against the boy's body, but when Izuku lifted his shirt to see the wound to try to help, there was none. The green-haired boy released his shirt, blushing a little at what he had done. _'I touched someone!'_ Izuku thought, heart racing with shame. If the boy woke up with Izuku lifting his shirt... _'He could think that I'm some kind of pervert or something!'_ Izuku's brain was running through the negative possibilities of this.

“Ugh. No. Just- just shut up for the love of the gods, my head hurts. ” As a voice cut through Izuku's thoughts, and the boy closed his mouth, eyes widening when he noticed he was mumbling out loud in his panic. 

The red-haired boy gave an appreciative growl at the silence and opened his eyes. Like his tail, the boy's eyes were not normal - they were half green, half yellow, with pupils as thin as a cat in the light. The boy's eyes wandered around before stopping at Izuku, and he stood up, sitting up, slowly, cringing at what appeared to be in pain.

"I feel like I was hit by a dragon." The boy said, in a tone that seemed to be trying to be comical. But was so weak and hidden by the pain that it only helped to make Izuku feel more worried.

“II-ahh, sorry, I shouldn't- I shouldn't be talking that much. Your head is hurting, sorry- there's so much blood- ”Izuku said, words mixing incoherently, his brain working too fast for his mouth to keep up.

The redhead looked at Izuku, frowning, and looked down, eyes widening momentarily when he registered what he was seeing. Hesitantly he poked at the bloody space on his shirt, looking even more confused when he couldn’t feel pain. 

“Huh. I think I died. ” The words left the redhead's mouth, who looked at Izuku before looking around. “Yeah- Huh, so. What's your name, broccoli? " 

Perhaps it was the ridiculousness of the situation, perhaps it was someone speaking so directly that he was dead - when Izuku knew he must be dead too - but any kind of self-control that the green-haired boy had was through the window. His eyes filled with thick, ugly tears, which ran down his cheeks. He let out a laugh, which was choked with crying.

"Oh no. What did I say? Ahhh! Stop crying, please! ” The redhead's voice was distant, but Izuku could hear the notes of panic appearing in it, and that only made Izuku laugh more. Izuku laughed so hard it was hard to breathe. 

"M-midoriya Izuku." The green-haired boy let out, between long breaths, trying to control his tears. 

"What? Oh, wait. Is this your name? Huh- ”The boy asked, watching Izuku with his bicolored eyes. He looked concerned. "Er- my name is Ralilius Montagre." 

"I-this isn't Japanese, is it?" Izuku blurted out, deciding to focus on that, rather than the absurdity of the situation he had found himself in. "Ra-Raririasu?" Izuku probably had butchered the pronunciation of the boy's name, who seemed to cringe at that. 

"H-huh, no, it's Infernal." Izuku blinked at that answer, the boy had said Infernal as a language. "It's Ralilius." He tried again. 

“Raririus?”

"Er- You can ... You can only use 'Rius' at the end." Ralilius seemed to decide, watching him. "It's easier." 

Izuku nodded. Both ended up being silent, with Ralilius looking at Izuku, looking unsure of what to do, or as if he thought Izuku was going to cry again. Perhaps Izuku would. The green-haired boy cringed under the boy's gaze. He wanted to get away and hide somewhere so he wouldn't have to interact with Rius after crying so hard in front of him - it was cringy!

Unfortunately, it was not as if that empty white space had many places to hide. 

"So... how did you die?" Izuku asked, finally. Talking might make him less ashamed, as long as he doesn't cry again. 

Ralilius's face seemed tense with that question before he frowned. 

“Huh, I… Sorry, my memory is a little messed up. I was in a dungeon, trying to retrieve an artifact, I think, for my guild. ” Ralilius started, frowning more deeply as he spoke. "I must have activated some trap because right after that, I can only remember a lot of pain... And the feeling of falling." 

Well, he had fallen on Izuku, maybe that was why. 

"And you?" Ralilius continued, looking at Izuku. “I mean, this looks like an afterlife, or… Or somewhere between life and death. How did you die?" 

Izuku's breath stopped in his throat and the boy swallowed, feeling his cheeks heat up with shame.  
"I jumped off a roof ..."

Izuku watched Ralilius blink once, twice, then widen his eyes. The green-haired boy cringed, waiting for judgment. Perhaps Ralilius thought he was a coward, for trying to commit suicide - and succeeding.

"Why?" It was the only thing Ralilius said. Izuku was silent, pulling his legs close to his chest and hugging his knees.

“My childhood friend told me to do this. He said that I- that I should take a swan dive, and that maybe in the next life I would be born with a quirk and could be a hero. ” Izuku let out a wet laugh, but from the burning in his eyes, Izuku didn't think he had any more tears to cry.

"... A quirk? Hero? Why do you need this to be a hero? ” Ralilius asked, confused. “Aren't heroes just really strong people that save others?”

It was at that moment that Izuku noticed something. Although Ralilius' clothes were similar to things he had already seen, they did not seem to fit with the modern society he had come from. Besides, the redhead had talked about guilds, dungeons, dragons. Izuku thought it was game language, just part of Ralilius' personality, but what if it wasn't? It was an afterlife, they were dead, Ralilius might as well not be- not be from the same _world_ as Izuku.

"Well, maybe?" Ralilius said and Izuku closed his mouth, feeling his cheeks warm up. He was mumbling again. "Honestly, I never saw anyone wearing things like you." He indicated Izuku's school uniform. "You are very smart, I didn't even realize it could be that." 

Izuku cringed at those words. He was not smart. He was just a useless Deku who couldn't do anything right, other than killing himself, of course. However, being silent would probably make Ralilius uncomfortable, Izuku could already see him shifting his weight, watching Izuku. So Izuku started to explain. 

Izuku explained about quirks, about how he didn't have one.

Izuku explained about villains and heroes, about big cities full of people with different powers. 

Izuku explained why he couldn't be a hero. 

The redhead continued to watch Izuku throughout the explanation, interrupting now and then to ask for clarification on some terms he did not know. He sat in silence for a few minutes after Izuku stopped talking, then nodded. 

"Got it." The redhead said. “So you cannot be a hero because people with magic tricks think that you also need to have magic tricks to save people.” 

Izuku choked on those words, not knowing what to say. Ralilius laughed and raised his hand, showing Izuku his five fingers. Flames appeared in each of the fingers, orange and pink, but they didn’t seem… Hot. The redhead held out his hand towards Izuku. 

"Well, since it's like this ... Ne, Midoriya, do you want to make a contract with me?"


End file.
